<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>歪 / 蝕 by fried_bogy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007595">歪 / 蝕</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fried_bogy/pseuds/fried_bogy'>fried_bogy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>日本語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fried_bogy/pseuds/fried_bogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>　It is a continuation of 『凍つる太陽（Frozen Sun）』and『Blinded Sun』.<br/>　Ezra falls on the dark side.</p><p>『歪』→Distorted<br/>『蝕』→Eclipse</p><p>　WARNING！『蝕』has a cannibalism. And death story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezra Bridger/Grand Inquisitor (Star Wars), 尋エズ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>歪 / 蝕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>『歪』　──Grand Inquisitor</p><p> </p><p>　額の皺を指でなぞられていた。<br/>
　後ろ頭の中ほどまで続くそれを、ひとすじひとすじ。<br/>
　そのうちに、指先で溝をこじ開けるように押してくるので、睨みつけた。少年は、ばつが悪そうに「ごめん」と笑んだ。<br/>
「もしかして、痛かった？」<br/>
　眉間に唇が触れる。黙っていると、機嫌なおしてよ、と何度も落とされた。<br/>
「おれにはないから不思議でさ。つい」<br/>
　金の瞳が可笑しげに歪む。<br/>
「そういえば、あんたのあそこにもあるよね」<br/>
　わざとらしい言葉を吐き出した少年の手のひらが、裸の腹をひたひたと進む。<br/>
　刻まれた縦皺に舌がのばされる。<br/>
　根元から先端までなぞられた。ひとすじひとすじ。<br/>
　舌先でこじ開けるように押され、息をついた。<br/>
　髪を掴み、聞こえた忍び笑いを湿音で封じた。</p><p>　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　                        　了<br/>
　　　　</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>『蝕』　──Grand Inquisitor</p><p> </p><p>　おれが死んだらおれを食べてよ。おれの血がまだ温かいうちに。<br/>
　そう云われたのはいつのことだったか。<br/>
　閨での戯れ言だったかも知れないし、何処かで行われた戦闘の、合間だったかも知れない。パウアンの主食が生肉だと彼が知ったのは近来のことではない。<br/>
　共に任務にあたり、人間である彼のため、野営の火を熾したときだったか。洞穴の、浅い支流が深奥へ流れ込む入り口で、炎が金の瞳を照らし、渦巻く傷と渇望を赤く浮かび上がらせた。それとももっと前、まだ彼が、わたしの処へ来たばかりの頃だったか。<br/>
　いずれにしろどうでもいい言葉ばかりが浮かび、思考の彼方へ流れ去った。<br/>
　支えた体は今までにない重みを乗せてくる。<br/>
　痩身の両脇で、手は地に引かれるまま垂れ下がり、雄黄の肌は色を失っていた。<br/>
　真昼にもかかわらず頬は温度を奪われつつある。奇妙なことに、陽が照らす唇は、微笑みを帯びていた。彼に死をもたらした者が、他でもないあの男であったことの、これは悦びだろうか？<br/>
　きっとそうだろう。おまえたちは、どちらかが互いを殺す運命だった。そして殺されたのがおまえのほうだというわけだ。彼を貫いた蒼の光刃は黒衣を焦げつかせ、みぞおちに、小さくはない穴を開けていた。穿たれたそこからは向こう側にわたしの脚が見えるほどだ。高温の刃によって作られた傷は出血をしない。だから末端を落とされた場合、致命傷にならぬこともある。しかし、正しく急所を捉えた攻撃は、おまえに瞬きをする時間すら与えなかった。ひとくぎりの刹那をはさんで彼は過去となり、わたしはひとりだった。<br/>
　声が甦る。<br/>
『おれが死んだらおれを食べてよ。おれの血がまだ温かいうちに。おれの闇が、あんたの力になるように、沸き立つ怒りと憎しみが消えないうちに、おれを食べて』<br/>
　手にした武器で男を打ち払い、支えを失って傾く身体をさらうと、その場を離れた。<br/>
　切り立つ岩ばかりの地表を駆けながら、彼のフォースがこぼれ落ちてゆくのを感じる。<br/>
　砂のように風にまかれ、空へ上がってゆく彼の命。この星の激しい気象に遮られることなく、エネルギーをむしろ上昇の助けに変えて、それは対流圏を抜け、重力の底からすばらしい速度で抜け出した。<br/>
　宙域を越え、速度を、時間を越えて、還りつき、再び始まりを見出すまで、おまえはフォースそのものになる。<br/>
　聖堂での教えが正しかったことをわたしは直観したが、気付きは慰めを与えはしなかった。岩陰に、ひとむらの苔類を見つけ、柔らかな碧の上へ脚を下ろした。<br/>
　薄い皮下、血の色を透かせていたはずの微笑みに、口をつける。<br/>
　数時間前奔放に応えた舌はただの肉片に変わっていた。激しく上下していた胸は、当てた掌になんの動きも伝えてはこない。重なる二枚の肉に尖歯を突き立て、咬んだ。あまりにも易々と貫くことを許す唇に、人間はこんなにも脆い生物だったろうかと驚愕した。<br/>
　切断面から血が落ち音を立てる。<br/>
　剥き出しになった白い歯列が赤く染まる。<br/>
　かぶりつき、頬の肉を引きちぎった。こめかみまでつながって剥がれる。かすかに残っていた温もりが、フォースに融け、大気に消えてゆく。自分がパウアンであることを、いまほど感謝したことはなかった。啜り、舐め、繊維の一片たりとも残さぬよう、骨からこそぎ取った。<br/>
　瞼の上を撫で、眼窩の端に、親指と人差し指を沈める。<br/>
　眼球を取り出すには思ったより力が要った。<br/>
　神経の束は咬みちぎったほうが早かった。<br/>
　取り出した球体を、燃える天体に重ねる。<br/>
　青い。<br/>
　彼の闇は、わたしのなかに在ったから、彼の瞳が元の色に戻っていても、わたしは驚かなかった。<br/>
　口に含むと懐かしい味がした。彼の涙の味。すぐに、お前のマスターを送ってやらねばと、思い立った。その場所でなら、誰にも邪魔をされず、手に入れられるだろう。男を奪うことに飽きたら再びわたしの許へ来るといい。生まれ変わり、何度でもわたしの前に立つと、云ったのはおまえだ。<br/>
　彼の青が喉を滑る。<br/>
　彼が彼として存在したことを、身体の記憶に刻みこむ。<br/>
　信ずるに足るものがあることをわたしに証してくれ。<br/>
　もし、時が来たならば、おまえはわたしに宿る己自身を見いだすだろう。<br/>
　おまえの闇も、光も、わたしのなかに。</p><p>　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　                            　　　　　　　了<br/>
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>『歪』　２０１６０３１３<br/>『蝕』　２０１６０９０５</p><p> </p><p>Thanks for the Kudos！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>